leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nami/@comment-66.31.94.149-20121212164922/@comment-84.0.207.155-20121212212014
Q - By chain CC I did not mean laneing. Different champions excel at different thing and in different parts of the game. Namis Q is a whole lot easyer to land in a team fight where there is more to aim at and your other party mambers will use CC-s as well. Also I never said rely on your ult. But it's always an option. And if it's a fight where you will use your ult anyway then you might as well use it before Q to chain it after the ult hits. I mean, why not? W - Actually that is not that hard honestly. Considare that Ezs main poke tool is his Q that can't pass throu minions while the Nami W can. Just use good positioning to stay far enough away from the Lulu and have a minion between you and Ez. ( Plus if you do it right you can bait the Lulu to shield then just not use W that time and keep it till the shield is down and it's cooldown is not up yet. ) E - While I agree that it's true it's also counter acted by the fact that the buffs they do ( or at least I know it's this way for Janna ) can be cut short by takeing out the shield in a quick burst so the ADC may use the buff for say only a single AA while Nami garantees 3 AA-s. Also Janna and Lulu are reaction based and thus can be too late with the shield or they can be baited into shielding thus waisting it entierly while with a heal you just can't go wrong as the helth gained sticks around. What Nami gives is more certain but for that certainity she requires a higher cost while Lulu and Janna can be cheaper but they are more of a gamble / challenge in this regard. R - Well it happens but it has great strenght in choke points and the narrow coridors of the jungle where you can only flee from it. And even if you out run it that might be a thing...but as you run scared you don't attack or anything and Namis team won't just stand and watch but get speed buffed by the ult and chase down the enemy team while doing some damage to them. Maybe even disrupting their movemants to make the wave catch up. Being forced to reposition yourself in a fight and loseing out on DPS because of it can lose you a team fight. So her Ult does work even if it misses. But honestly I was always able to hit 2~3 person with every Nami ult. That cuz I don't use it as an initiation skill for the resones mentioned by you. I use it as counter initiation. Once the fight brakes out and the enemy comites to it they will try to get to a high value target ( my ADC or APC ) and that is when I lay down the Ult to peal for them and turn the fight around on the enemys, plus makeing them unable to get out of the fight anymore with the massive slow.